Sarah's thoughts on this site
by Metropolis Kid
Summary: Sarah has a letter for all of us. Short one-shot.


Sarah's thoughts on this site.

Disclaimer: I don't own any material contained within this story. All copyrighted content remains the property of the person, people, or organization that holds the copyright. This story is solely for fun. (I can't believe that I actually have to put this in, but Metropolis Kid refused to post my letter without it. He's afraid of being sued. He should be more afraid of the impending nuclear disaster and the war against the machine. But no, he's scarred of the lawyers. What a wimp. Although, at least the nukes and metals usually kill their victims quickly.)

Dear Idiots,

Well, I couldn't believe what I saw. There's actually a website full of people writing stories about us! What's wrong with you people! Don't you realize that you've blown our cover! How did you even find out about us in the first place?! It doesn't really matter, but I'm curious.

You know? I should send Cameron to terminate the whole lot of you! I would except for the fact that it would take up too much of her time and I need her to protect my Son. You do remember my son, right? Future savior of mankind, and the boy whose life you've put in danger with your stupid little stories!

Don't you care about the survival of your species? If so, you should all delete your stories and close your accounts immediately. There's a chance that Cromartie hasn't found this site yet. So, I appeal to whatever meager intelligence you have floating around in those skulls of yours to put your species above this sick desire to live vicariously through my family.

If you wont delete your stories and close your accounts, would please at least get rid of the following: 1. Any stories involving my son and the terminator having any kind of romantic or sexual relationship. Really, just how sick are you! It's a hunk of metal! I actually read a few of these and now I'm having nightmares, even more than usual. The scariest thing about these is that I can see some possibility of it happening. My son is a fifteen year old male. I know that far too much of his brain power is diverted to sex, and I must admit that Cameron does look like an attractive girl. (No! all you sick Sarah\Cameron shippers out there. I'm not saying that I'm attracted to her, just that my son maybe. P.S. I deal with you in a minute.) Like I don't have enough to worry about, what with fighting off terminators, teaching John how to survive and lead humanity and being a single mom and a wanted women. Now I'm afraid to let John leave the house with Cameron, but not as afraid as I'm to leave them alone in the house. Please stop this and cut me some slack, before I have to **voluntarily check myself **back into a nut house.

2. Any stories paring me up with a terminator, especially Cameron. Look those things tried to kill me, and they did kill the first man that I ever loved! Damn It! Where do you people even come up with such disgusting and warped ideas. Especially Cameron? In case you didn't get it from my relationship with Kyle, I'm straight! And even if I wasn't, there's no way I'd be going after a fucking Terminator. (No pun intended.)

3. Any Derek\John fics. You know I think that these might even be sicker than the John\Cameron ones. At least the terminator isn't related to John. I'd be having nightmares about these too, if I didn't know just how impossible it was. John and Derek are both straight. I've seen my son watching enough girls to know what orientation he is, thank you very much. As for Derek, I caught him sneaking more than a few peeks at me when he didn't know I was looking. (And no all you Derek\Sarah shippers out there. I'm not saying that we have a relationship. I'm just saying that I know he's attracted to women.) Even if they were both gay, this would still be so wrong. Can you say incest, or how about statutory rape.

4. Any fics that mention the last names we're using! That's what the terminator's are trying find out, YOU IDIOTS! And you're telling them. Just whose side are you on anyway?!

I'm giving you all one week to delete any stories that fall into one or more of the above categories. After that I'm send Cameron after anyone who hasn't complied. Are you scared? You should be. There's a big difference between fantasizing or writing about a terminator and actually facing one.

P.S. I don't have an account here and I wasn't going to make one just for this. So, I talked Metropolis Kid into letting me borrow his. In return I've agreed not to sick Cameron on him for that little kiss that he threw into the end of his Cameron gets a Virus fic. Don't worry kid. As long as you don't write anything else that violates my four rules you're safe for now.

From

Sarah Connor (You know, The woman whose trying to prevent Judgment day and save your sorry asses.)


End file.
